My life sucks without you
by alessandralcortes
Summary: They say that true love conquers all will be that true? What to do when two people from different sides of the war they love? Good only fate can say and he often surprises us with a new mutant that can end the war


It was more or less a year since the battle against Apocalypse although they avoided the decimation of the human species the population no longer hated more mutants with tries intensity and that was a relief, on the other hand even saving the world together X-Men and Brotherhood yet hated maybe some things never change. It was October 31 the leaves fall announcing the arrival of autumn sun between the clouds and a cool breeze gave very day weather witches, new recruits were busy cleaning the patio while the older ones went about their business, Kurt was They are packing their bags and vampire he would spend a few days at Kurt's house in Germany since his parents were very interested to learn that the son had a sister, Scott and Jean were dating in the main garden while Logan was on the prowl to avoid another pregnancy at the institute, Kitty was in his isolated room sitting at the window writing in his notebook.

"Today is completed eight months and I can not believe -she paused and put his hand on bellied has a baby being generated within me! I can not explain this feeling I know it's stronger than me, since I felt he (or she) stirring within me, but I have to be strong to go on, be a single mother at 18? Not that I would be alone on the contrary the x-men have proved quite emotional from the news were ready to take care of me and the baby, but do not want to be a burden in addition to this there is life min heroin he / she will always be in danger constant "again she pauses and puts his hand on her belly looks at the sky thinking of him as she still loved him more was not to be she feels a tear fall not wanting to affect the baby she rewrites to be distracted.

"Especially when the father is a vandal without recovery imagine having a child with Lance Alvers? Imagine his influence on the child. How I let things get to this point? Pregnant at eighteen, making hidden independent production in the world ... now all I have left is to wait, to wait until he / she come into the world so I will give the chance to have a different life. "

The brunette closes the notebook with tears in her eyes she decides to take a walk and go into the garden, she sat down and immediately came to mind the memory of the day that they soon after the battle reconciled ...

Flashback on:

Kitty was so happy to be with Lance, was not official yet they do not even speak after Mexico over the way he had treated her since he found her unconscious in Mexico already could tell they were dating, she is delighted with the boy beside her on the arm of her, not even watched the Xavier teacher's discourse, how would the future or next generation mutant when she saw just walked to the Brotherhood.

Xavier- You are invited to live here in the mansion. Said simpaticamente-

Wanda Thank you teacher but I think I speak for everyone when I say that might not be a good one.

Xavier- you sure? There's always room for one more in this case five.

Pietro- at least not now, knows everything happened very fast.

Xavier- Okay, most know that the institute is always open doors.

Xavier says goodbye fellowship shaking hands with everyone.

Groxxo- Lance go!

The boy was released from the dark and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

Kitty- Lance wait. -The Guy to suddenly and she goes to it- So ... haaaa -she searched for the words- You and I are together? Or just friends? - She said encarando-

Lance Let me show you to grab the waist and steals a kiss which obviously did not go unnoticed and was the target of piadinhas-

Kurt- Hmmmm Kitty dating;

Pietro- Lance their safadinho, wastes no time right?

Wanda Scott and roll their eyes, after he released her legs were wobbly she was so happy that finally could estra who loved him and him too.

Flashback off-

Kitty- the young and taken from her thoughts when I feel something your bellied What is love? It asks sweet- you are different is not it?

Prof.X- Hello Kitty said was then coming closer to you two?

Well Kitty- teacher thank you.

Prof-X I can feel ...

Kitty- he / she is mutant-said with the shoulders is I know

Prof.x- As known said impressionado-

Kitty- mother Foreboding, you know sometimes when it messes I feel it's not normal, is strong ... as if it were a small earthquake.

Prof.x- So he must have the power to Lance, you know Kitty are extremely rare cases of children born with the gene x already developed in such cases he or she may turn out to be an extremely powerful mutant ... you do not You think the best for your baby is perhaps to be with the mother?

Kitty- Teacher talked about this and the answer is no ... I made a mistake should be careful me more I'm too young to have this baby! In addition to the life I lead fighting evil he would never be safe, I only want the best for him, he has a real family a father, a mother and perhaps brothers will be a good person - she pauses and swallows dry-I can not give him more love can give freedom!

Meanwhile at the Brotherhood headquarters.

The night began to sorority house was a total chaos, the house was a battlefield since Mystique was missing was four months and Wanda left in charge - as the girl was feared by guys- clothes in the corners, walls and ceilings cracked broken chandeliers -after many desavenças- Bloob was passed out on the couch snoring, Pietro was in her room reading (or rather already trying that snores Bloob and the shouting of Wanda did not allow) Wanda tried to hit Groxxo by the attempt number ten Day kiss her and the third bedroom door forced open the week.

Wanda I WILL kill TE

Groxxo- Pickle was an accident -he jumped in teto-

Pietro- sera THAT YOU MAY BE QUIETOS- shouted the room-

We hear a loud bang wanda had just hit Groxxo.

Aiiiiiii Groxxo- the pain of love said he enchanted looking at her-

Wanda Haaa disgusting.

Even after all the confusion Lance continued by the phone

Wanda's no use she will not call you!

Lance who? What are you talking about?

Wanda Haaa not make is waiting for such Kitty connect more forgets it will not happen!

Lance how do you know?

Wanda why you were an idiot, idiot ... um ... a man she said in pricey-

Lance uuu you guys defend themselves? Said sarcástico-

Wanda not change the subject and I'm sure you know that. Why do not you call her?

Lance she will not attend.

Wanda as you know?

Lance will not ... not after everything she said feeling very ill


End file.
